beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Trust No One
Trust No One is the 13th episode of Beauty and the Beast. It originally aired on February 14, 2013. Summary VINCENT MAKES AN ATTEMPT AT ROMANCE AND CAT IS CAUGHT DESTROYING EVIDENCE — Cat and Vincent are unsure if they can trust Alex with the truth about his past. Evan realizes that Claire, the woman he is dating, is hiding things from him. Heather meets and falls for Joe’s younger brother Darius, and Vincent tries to win over Cat with romantic gestures for Valentine’s Day. Episode Recap The episode begins with Alex waking up in a hotel room with her phone ringing. It’s Cat telling her to meet her. She warns Alex that she easily traced her card use at a diner and Muirfield will be able to do the same so she needs to find a new hotel and to use cash only from now on. She gives her a burner phone as well. Alex asks how she can put herself out there for Vincent and Cat tells her that he saved her and he wants the same for Alex. Cat is getting ready the next morning when she sees a note from Vincent telling her to meet on the roof. She’s interrupted by Heather thanking her for getting her a new job as an event planning assistant. Cat heads to roof where Vincent thanks her for protecting Alex. He then tries to ask her out seeing as it’s Valentine’s day but Cat, still upset at him, shuts him down and says she’s only protecting him, nothing more. She tells him she’s having a hard time trusting him after admitting her feelings to him, only to have him run off with Alex. He tells her that he just wanted to try and get his old life back but his feelings for her never went away. Alex is at a diner where she is met by a journalist friend. She tells him about Vincent and how he was experimented on by a Muirfield, hoping that he can research into it. He makes a few notes about it but she warns that he cannot publish a word of it. Vincent heads back to the warehouse where JT guesses Cat is still cold towards Vincent. JT sympathises with Cat, saying that she doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve and when finally she did admit to Vincent she wanted to be with him, he almost ran off with Alex. Seeing as it’s Valentine’s day, JT suggests that Vincent needs to woo Cat in order to win her favor back. Tess and Joe are waking up after spending the night together. Joe then gets a text from his wife telling him she’s heading back from her business trip that night which leaves Tess cold. Tess admits that she is feeling guilty over their affair but Joe is adamant that he wants to end it with his wife. Heather is at the precinct, helping to plan Joe’s award night. As she’s doing some measuring, a man approaches her and introduces himself as Darius, Joe’s brother. He invites her out to dinner. Cat gets to her desk where there are a bunch of roses waiting on her desk from a “secret admirer”. Joe then comes over and tells them about a suspected suicide case for them to look into. Cat isn’t thrilled about the roses and hands them over to Tess, which Vincent witnesses from the rooftop of a building across from the precinct. Cat and Tess arrive at the suicide scene and it turns out to be Alex’s journalist friend. Another cop suspects that it was murder as there are signs of a struggle. The victim’s laptop is missing but his notepad and phone are there. Cat checks the phone and sees messages from Alex, which she deletes. Evan and Claire are on a lunch date where she is distracted and is clearly lying about the business trip she just went on, leaving him suspicious. She agrees to meet for dinner and leaves. She then meets up with the same guy she met at the restaurant in On Thin Ice. He tells her about Alex and the fact she told a journalist about him. He orders Calire to get close to Alex in order to get to Vincent. Cat tells Vincent that Alex went to a reporter and now she can’t find Alex. Vincent wants to find her but Cat wants him to stay put. They have an awkward conversation about the roses where Cat says they’re lovely but not enough to make up for what he did and he retaliates that she’s not making it easy. She demands that he stay put in the warehouse while she hunts for Alex, forcing him do it if he wants her to trust him again. Alex sees an article about her dead journalist friend and Claire approaches her pretending to be part of a group who she claims created him but tells Alex that they want to find and cure him, in order to win over her trust. As Cat is leaving the precinct, a group of people begin to surround her and she becomes tense. They turn out to be a flash mob who dance around her to Bruno Mars’ ‘Locked out of Heaven’. They end by releasing heart shaped balloons with her name on it and a woman gives her a heart shaped card with the letter V written on it. Vincent is watching a video of it and gets a call, happily thinking it’s Cat but it is Alex telling him to meet her at a hotel. Cat and Tess are drinking together in a bar when Evan and Joe turn up. Tess is upset at Joe so Cat goes to get beers with Evan. She then gets a call from JT, worried as Vincent left him a message saying Alex needed him and has gone to meet her at her hotel. Vincent arrives to see Alex who gives him a hug as he walks in so that she can inject him with tranquilizer. Alex tells him he can’t trust Catherine and he works out that someone has tricked her into believing they can help him. He then hears Cat outside the door and distracts Alex by making her get water for him. As Cat walks in and helps Vincent, Alex comes back and aims a gun at Cat. Alex is convinced that Vincent will be made better by this mystery group and that Cat does not want him to be cured and is in the way. Cat tells her that her mother was the one who made Vincent and Muirfield killed her for it. Vincent and Cat beg her to let them go and make her see that Muirfield are just using her. Claire arrives and Alex goes out to meet her to tell her Vincent got away. When Claire goes into the room, she guesses Alex let him go. She’s about to shoot Alex when Vincent jumps through the window and rescues her. Alex and Vincent talk at the warehouse where she decides to leave in order to let go of him and their past and they say goodbye. Cat then turns up with documents containing a new identity for her and bus tickets. Alex tells her that Vincent was only going to go with her as he always does the right thing and was trying just trying to make up for the fact he ran out on her 10 years ago. She indicates to Cat that Vincent is in love with her instead. Cat heads to the evidence warehouse where she searches through the evidence box of the murdered journalist in order to delete Alex’s number from his phone and rip out the page of his notebook containing notes about Vincent and Muirfield. Tess catches her and is furious, especially when Cat cannot give a good reason for destroying evidence. She’s tired of Cat lying to her and tells her she’ll request a new partner in the morning. Claire is in the lab taking pictures of Evan’s research. They get into a scuffle and he demands to know what she’s doing there. She admits that she was made to use him in order to get her hands on his research. She tells him she’s from the company that made Vincent and that he needs to be caught, hence their extreme methods. She tells Evan he’ll join them and he responds that he gets the feeling he’s either with them or dead. Alex is seen sitting on a bus, reading. The Muirfield guy boards the bus and sits behind her. Her fate remains unknown. Cat heads to her apartment where Vincent is waiting for her. She admits that she’s finding it difficult to move on from him but her trust in him was shaken when Alex came along but she can trust he’ll always do the right thing. She does admit that she can’t control her heart and how she feels about him. As she’s telling Vincent that they should try taking it slow, he’s walking towards her, backing her towards the kitchen counter, where he leans in to kiss her. As they’re about to finally kiss, Heather interrupts them. Quotes Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Bridget Regan as Alex *Christian Keyes as Darius Bishop Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x13 Promo "Trust No One" (HD)|Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x13 Extended Promo "Trust No One" (HD)|Extended Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x13 Sneak Peek 2 "Trust No One" (HD)|Sneak Peek Pictures Trust No One_1.jpg Trust No One_2.jpg Trust No One_3.jpg Trust No One_4.jpg Trust No One_5.jpg Trust No One_6.jpg Trust No One_7.jpg Trust No One_8.jpg Trivia *Trust No One was watched by 1.40 million viewers in the USA. *This marks the final appearance of Alex Salter so far on Beauty and the Beast. Her status is presumed unknown after she is last seen sat behind a Muirfield agent on a bus. *This marks the first appearance of Darius Bishop, who is Joe's brother and Heather's boyfriend. *'Burner Phones': a prepaid phone, which is replaced frequently in order to avoid being traced or tracked. It is frequently used by people to avoid leaving a trail while conducting illegal activity. *'Mucky Muck' : Is often referred to high powered government officials or bosses who have a lot of influence. Can also be referred to bosses who hardly do any work. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes